


Ben's Insomnia

by jell_0_shot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_0_shot/pseuds/jell_0_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has nights where he can't get to sleep, but they're better when Leslie is staying over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben's Insomnia

There were some nights when Ben just wasn’t gifted sleep. His head would become a whirlwind of conspiracy theories and five-year plans. Occasionally, he would squeeze his eyes shut and will himself to fall. It rarely worked so he had become accustomed to resigning to this temporary insomnia. 

He didn’t mind these nights as much when Leslie was staying over. 

The hours felt like mere minutes when he had her soft body to focus on. He was starting to base his wealth on how much time he spent with her and these stolen moments were adding extra zeros to his pay check. 

Leslie Knope was his currency.

There was a special glow surrounding her tonight. She’d succumbed to sleep much earlier than usual as the night was still fairly young. She’d had a glass of wine and fallen asleep as they’d read side-by-side.

He started imagining their five-year plan again. He hadn’t told Leslie about these daydreams yet. They’d only been dating for a couple of months and he didn’t want to come on too strong. But there was something about her that made him want to plan.

This time, he changed the scenario; two kids instead of four, a Jack Russel instead of a cat. He let his eyes gloss over her skin – rising and falling – as he let it play out in his head. 

He was interrupted by her shuffling in her sleep until her back was facing him. Ben moved closer to her and placed a light kiss on the top of her bare arm. Absentmindedly, he drew patterns with his fingertips; each caress tattooing her. 

They’d have a two-storied house with a tree hut outside for the children. There’d be waffle irons in each room and the attic would be a ring-binder wasteland. Ben’s grin reached his eyes and he nestled his face into the curve of her neck.

“I’m going to marry you someday.” He breathed, barely a whisper for the silent room to hear. 

But Leslie Knope was not quite asleep. 

A smile kissed her lips.


End file.
